


姓名

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 超短400字be





	姓名

我和他语言不通，基本没有对话，却在那样的情况下成了恋人。

勤工俭学省下的一万元用于出国旅行，父母不放心，临走时又往我口袋里塞了张卡。计划很完美，我根本用不完那一万块钱，不过钟辰乐把一切都打乱了。

我在观光游艇上遇见他，那时他正在看海。

或者说河。

脚下是密西西比河和墨西哥湾海的交界处，蓝和绿凝固着不愿融合，泾渭分明的样子像极了我们。

但他回头看我了。白皙的身体被晒得略微发红，像受了凌迟却依旧孤傲的天使，晃动的波光映在他身上，照得不太真实。后来我发现他确实向我走来，问我叫什么名字。于是我的房门为他打开，身体为他所用。

住的民宿隔音太差。收到第七次投诉后，我用卡刷了一间海边的别墅。他特别喜欢的样子，在闷哼低吼的时候往我手上戴了一串佛珠。我没听懂他说的话，也没办法解释自己快要走了，但他好像也不打算停留。

最后一次见他是在候机室的电视上，凶手被捕回国，脖子上是自己前几日留下的痕迹。

我猜到了，就像自己的秘密也藏不住一样。但我没想到，钟辰乐才是他的名字。


End file.
